The Second Wedding
by vegemite
Summary: A happy Obidala, to offset my last one, I suppose. A lot of contemplation. A companion not sequel to ‘No Comfort.’


**Title:** The Second Wedding

**Author: **vegemite

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **A happy Obidala, to offset my last one, I suppose. A very contemplative piece, with not a whole lot of dialogue. A companion (not sequel) to 'No Comfort.'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars, but after exploring this new aspect of my fandom, Oh! how I wish I did!

**A/N: **I lied. It became AU. I couldn't help it. The tone of this one is very different from the first Obidala I wrote, and I will warn you, there is a fair amount of mush. But, I really tried to show that Padmé would fall in love with Obi-Wan for reasons, not just because I want them to because they make such a cute couple. Anyway, I will probably write sequels to this, missing scenes, etc. I've fallen in love with the Obidala, and this piece leaves so much unsaid that I wanted to say but couldn't fit in. Expect more very, very soon! A special thanks to millpzonesyou for, once again, betaing. ♥ ya, Miss Mill. :)

**The Second Wedding**

The dress was simpler than Padmé was used to. Instead of pounds of lace and beads and puffs and ribbing, it was sleek and formfitting. The cut was flattering, and it flowed nicely from her no-longer perfect hips. It was a welcome change, after wearing heavily ornamented clothes for every important event in her life.

It was the second marriage for Padmé Naberrie, formerly Skywalker, once-Queen Amidala and senator of the planet Naboo. It was the first for her groom. This marriage was so different from her first, though. When she had married Anakin, the mood had been one of passion, but also of guiltiness—they were taking a great risk getting married like that. Anakin had been a member of the Jedi Order, and she a senator at the time. It was against the Jedi code to have the kind of attachments involved in marriage, and she had a duty to her people to represent them to the best of her abilities in the Senate. But they had both been young and had sworn themselves to each other in an official ceremony on her home planet, overlooking the lake where they had fallen in love. They had thought everything would turn out all right, because now they could be together.

They had been naïve.

Anakin's naïveté had been the reason he had been seduced away from her. The dark side had proved a formidable and enticing enemy, one whose manipulating he couldn't hope to stand against. He had actually fallen because of her, but she had long ago learned not to blame herself for his shortcomings. He had seen her death in a vision and, wanting to save her from a certain doom (in his mind), had joined the corrupt Chancellor Palpatine to become a Sith Lord and throw the Galactic Republic, now the Galactic Empire, into tyranny. But Padmé had not died. She had held on, even after Anakin had harmed her when he felt betrayed, because on the way to confront Anakin on Mustafar, something had happened to give her hope. Even though Obi-Wan had not provided comfort on that trip, he had provided hope. Hope that her baby, now babies, would live. Hope that things might get better.

It wasn't comfort, but it was hope.

Her babies did live. One was far from her, but he did live. Luke had left with Yoda almost six years ago, just a one-day-old infant. Yoda would teach him and one day, when he was ready, Luke would challenge Darth Vader and bring redemption for the sins of the father. She missed Luke terribly and his memory pained her, but for his own good he could not be with her. She had to give up one baby for the good of both, and since he was stronger in the Force, he was Yoda's choice over Leia.

Leia had remained with her mother. Bail Organa and his wife, Kila, had graciously taken them in from the kindness of their hearts. Bail had become Padmé's 'brother' and now Leia was his niece. With the help of her uncle and mother, little Princess Organa was slowly being introduced to the politics of Alderaan and beyond. She held herself regally and reminded Padmé so much of herself that sometimes it hurt to watch her. But it was better than being reminded of Anakin.

Obi-Wan had stayed with Padmé. He didn't have to, he could have left long ago, but as sure as he'd been with her during her birthing, he was there after to help her handle life as a single, often depressed mother. He had even begun Leia's limited training, although everyone had decided that it was best not to train her more than enough to keep her power in check. Obi-Wan had been a constant in her life, even before Anakin's fall. He had always been a friend and mentor first.

Second, he had become a love.

About a year ago, they had finally given in to what neither of them had wanted to admit for so long. The kiss shared between them on the way to Mustafar had caught up with both of them, slowly but surely. Over the years, their friendship had finally become strained by their true feelings, to the point where it had snapped and they'd be unable to go anywhere but into each other's hearts. But because they had spent so much time together and had actually gotten to know each other over the years, it wasn't at all like Padmé's relationship with Anakin had been. Padmé had fallen in love with Anakin because he was a mysterious and handsome young man who had been charming and an old friend. And, though she hated to admit it, she had fallen for him because it was forbidden, and human nature is to want what one cannot have. It might have not even been true love.

Padmé had been wary of falling for Obi-Wan for so long because of this. But when it had happened, she had known it wasn't because he was forbidden—he wasn't. The Jedi Order was gone, and no one even knew that he was alive anymore. And of course, Obi-Wan _was_ handsome, charming, and an old friend, but it was so much more than that. It was the little things, like how he always knew what lunch to get her when she was having a bad day thinking about Anakin, or when Leia was getting on her nerves too much, or what her favorite, most cheesy joke in the universe was. She and Anakin had never known these things about one another, because they had spent so much of their married life apart.

They had taken things slowly, Obi-Wan coming to court her at the palace. Bail and Kila had encouraged the relationship, and within six months the two were fairly inseparable. They had finally realized the extent of their relationship when Leia had asked a typical little girl question.

"Are you my Daddy, Obi?"

Obi-Wan had almost choked on his own breath as he sat next to Leia and Padmé, watching a holovid with them in a rare moment that there had been nothing for them in Bail's court.

"Your…Daddy?" He was blinking rapidly.

"Yes. Mommy, is he my Daddy?"

Padmé stifled a giggle, horrified for Obi-Wan and yet finding the humor in the situation. "Why do you ask, Leia?"

The five-year-old pouted slightly. "All my friends at school get to do fun stuff with their dads, so I said that Obi-Wan must be my daddy, because Uncle Bail's not my daddy, and Obi's the only other boy I do fun stuff with. Plus, he plays with you a lot, and I know that daddies play with mommies." Obi-Wan's face was completely red at this point. "But Dae said that Obi-Wan wasn't my daddy, he was just your _boyfriend_." She stuck her tongue out. "I got mad at him, but I didn't hit him like Gaya would have. I tried to negoshinate." She smiled and puffed up her chest, obviously proud of herself.

"Negotiate, dear. How did your negotiations go?"

"Good, I think, but the teacher came over because I kept yelling a lot." Leia was obviously bored of the conversation, forgetting her original question after telling her mother what had happened that day. She turned back to the holovid screen. Padmé leaned over and whispered in Obi-Wan's ear.

"Keep breathing. You've turned purple."

After Leia had gone to bed that night, Obi-Wan and Padmé discussed the question posed by the girl.

"She has to be told about Anakin some time."

"I know, I know. I just don't think that she's old enough to understand it yet."

"Padmé, if she's having these questions now, they're only going to continue."

Padmé sighed. "I'm not ready to tell her," she whispered. Obi-Wan took her hands in his.

"I could tell her."

"No, Obi-Wan, I'm her mother, and it's my responsibility that she know."

"I agree. Though…she's too young to know everything. When she's older, we'll tell her everything to its full extent, but right now, she should at least know the name of her true father." He paused for a moment. "We could tell her that he's dead. It's the truth, technically, and then later we'll explain what really happened."

"All right."

The next day they did just that. They explained to Leia that Obi-Wan was not her father, but the man that was had died just before she was born. Leia took it fairly well, but the issue weighed heavily on Padmé's mind. It was not just telling Leia eventually about Anakin, it was the fact that the girl had mistaken Obi-Wan for her father. There was no denying that Obi-Wan was a large part of both their lives, and he was like a surrogate father to Leia. Padmé found herself suddenly fantasizing about being married again, although she made sure to shield these thoughts from Obi-Wan, who she was certain wasn't ready.

-

"So, Obi-Wan, when are you going to ask Padmé to marry you?"

"What?" Obi-Wan was taken by surprise for the second time in a few weeks, this time by Bail Organa.

"Don't tell me you've been waiting for my approval. I'm not really her brother," he joked. The humor was obviously lost on the distraught Jedi. "I mean it. You two are good for each other, and I think she's ready to be married again. She doesn't say it, but I can tell."

"Bail, that's—I can't. After what happened with Anakin? How could I marry her?"

"Don't compare yourself to Anakin, Obi-Wan. You're much wiser than he was, and I know you can handle loving her. He couldn't."

"But—she's still technically married. He's not dead."

"Stop making excuses. They're pathetic. You love each other. You're grounded about it. Leia adores you. There's no reason not to ask her. Think about it, Obi-Wan. You would make her ecstatic."

-

Here she was, walking down an aisle in a garden in the palace, Leia, Kila, and the droids Threepio and Artoo the only witnesses to the ceremony performed by Bail. Bail could do this, legally, because he was the ruler of Alderaan. Her groom stood at the end of the walk underneath a spot of clear sky. He was gazing down the aisle, a dreamy look on his face as he scanned her, making her blush. Bail had arranged for a wedding march to be played, and she tried to keep a beat as she walked, failing miserably as her love started to make barely-visible faces at the altar, teasing her. He always knew how to make her laugh, but it was always at the wrong moment.

"Most dearly beloved," Bail smiled, beginning the ceremony. "We are gathered here today…" Padmé's mind wandered off, as she was unable to concentrate on anything but the blue eyes facing hers. She wanted to pay attention, but he was so intoxicating, his eyes twinkling like he held a secret, which he did. He held all her secrets, not dark or dirty, but secrets of how she worked.

"I do," she managed to say at the right time. She didn't hear him say the words, but knew that he did.

"You may now kiss the bride." There was no veil, so Obi-Wan merely brought his lips down to hers and pressed them together. She smiled onto his mouth, ruining the kiss for a passion factor, but she didn't care. She was happy, and she wanted to show it.


End file.
